WO 2014/027142 A2 describes a method for analyzing an elevator shaft of an elevator system, in which the elevator shaft is surveyed using a measurement system. The measurement system has a scanning device, for example in the form of a camera system having one or more cameras. By means of the scanning device, distances to and/or relative positions with respect to elements of the elevator shaft, such as shaft walls, are established. The position of the scanning device in the elevator shaft is determined, for example, by means of an acceleration sensor. On the basis of the position of the scanning device and the established distances and/or relative positions, a digital model of the elevator shaft is created. Subsequently, a check is carried out on the basis of the digital model as to whether the elevator shaft and any elevator system parts already fitted in the elevator shaft are designed as intended.